1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to seating equipment and is more particularly concerned with a portable stool which may be readily folded for carrying or storage, and which may be readily opened and mounted on a tree trunk for providing seating means for a person in areas where no chairs or other seating means are available.
2. Prior Art
Portable seating equipment is known in the art and generally comprises a wood frame having a canvas seat mounted thereon. Portable seats which are mountable on tree trunks have also been disclosed in the art. However, they are generally cumbersome, complicated in structure, or do not provide secure support.